(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knee bolster for a vehicle, which absorbs load received from the knees of a seated occupant who moves forward in the direction of vehicle length in the event of a vehicle collision.
(2) Description of Related Art
In recent years, the safety performance of vehicles has been significantly improved. At the same time, safety standards have been reviewed, and regulations have been gradually tightened. Conventionally, in conformity with standards, a dummy which can cover a man of relatively large size (hereinafter referred to as “the seated occupant M”) has been used for vehicle head-on collision experiments. Recently, due to e.g., revisions to regulations, the safety performance has been evaluated for a woman of relatively small size (hereinafter referred to as “the seated occupant F”) as well as for the seated occupant M. Accordingly, it is necessary to change the configuration of a safety device in head-on collision.
Conventionally, a knee bolster has been known as an example of a safety device which is deformed in response to load received from the knees of a seated occupant who moves forward in the direction of vehicle length in the event of vehicle head-on collision to reduce impact load applied to the knees. The conventional knee bolster, however, is not configured suitably for a woman of relatively small size.
In the case of the conventional knee bolster, if the seated occupant F drives a vehicle, her knees may pass through a space below the knee bolster. Also, if the knee bolster is moved downward to receive load applied to the seated occupant F, impact cannot be satisfactorily absorbed since a load receiving part of the knee bolster has moved downward relative to the knees of a seated occupant of large size such as the seated occupant M.
The knee bolster is installed at a predetermined location in a vehicle, and the load receiving part thereof is constantly fixed. Seated occupants differ in physical size, seated position, posture in seating, and so forth. If the knee bolster configured for the seated occupant M is only installed as a fixing device, it is impossible to reliably receive impact received from the knees of both the seated occupant M and the seated occupant F.
Further, if only one knee bolster is used to absorb impact received from the knees of both seated occupants M and F, the knee bolster needs to be larger in size, making it impossible to ensure enough space under the feet of the seated occupants M and F. At the same time, the knee bolster will increase in cost and weight.